Sohma meets Symphonia
by BookaholicFox
Summary: All chaos breaks loose when the Symphonians drop by the Sohma's. Can Tohru restore peace? Probably not...but doesn't hurt to try!


This is my fanfiction following the one shot by IceEnchantress. Here is the link. http/ I am not taking all of the credit. This has started all because of IceEnchantress and I thank her so much! huggles

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco, or Fruits Basket. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sohma Meets Symphonia**

**Lloyds POV**

Ok we last left off where the group of Fruits Basket has encountered the group of us, Tales of Symphonia. And…the cat with carrot orange hair was behind the bushes with clothes, I guess just waiting for something, who knows. The one I was worried about the most was this Akito guy…if he didn't let go of Raine I swear I'll kill him! I was ready to attack if he started to do something. Raine didn't even make a move to get out, what was she doing?

"I am very sorry for interrupting your family time, but there is no need to have a hold of me." Raine calmly said. How could she be this calm? Akito just gripped her hair tighter and brought her down to her knees. Everyone took a step forward except for Regal and Presea. I guess they knew that if they tried to interfere, then she'd get hurt more…I knew that too. But it just hurt me to see the Professor hurt. Akito just looked up and glared at the group.

"Come on Akito, let the beautiful lady go." Ayame calmly said as he stared at Raine and winked. Raine just rolled her eyes and didn't look at him.Great…another flirtatious guy like Zelos. Akito didn't find this as amusing as Ayame.

"You stay out of it you stupid snake!" he yelled at him and Ayame backed away hands up defensively.

"We just asked for some simple questions. That's all, there is no need for this violence." Raine continued talking to him and Akito looked like he was calming down as he slowly let go of Raine's hair. Two grey haired people grabbed Akito slowly and pulled him away. Akito…smiled then! He freaking smiled!

"Your right, you just asked some simple questions and I got angry. My apologies." And he bowed. What a freak! He changed from "angry ready to kill" to "oh I forgive you" crap. This is a really weird group of people…people changing into cats, crazy freaks in trenchcoats. But I can't really say that, a group with 4 angels and a woman who ran around studying everything and a perverted Chosen with an angry ninja. A guy with shackles and a girl with a large ax are probably unusual to them. But I mean come on…What next? Raine dusted herself off and then backed away so she was standing next to Kratos now. Everyone put their weapons up and sighed in relief. Then…there was nothing but silence coated over the area like a thick fog.

"There is so much tension in the air, it's like the blanket of tension is upon us." A girl in black by another very tall girl said. The wind blowed as she said that. I was freaked out some, I seriously thought that she and that tall girl left! But they came back I guess...I didn't even notice they came back! Man she gives me the creeps and more silence followed. So…I thought it was my duty to break the silence!

"So…what's with the trenchcoats?" Everyone seemed to stiffen up as the carrot top kid behind the bushes screamed. The grey haired man just shook his head.

"I guess that Kyo forgot to bring an extra outfit like you Yuki." He looked at a Yuki and he smiled.

"Having some trouble Kyo-Kyo?" A girl standing beside the girl in the back hollered.

"Stop calling me that! I swear I'm going to hurt you! And I see you smirking there Shigure!" Kyo yelled at the tall grey haired man smirking.

"Yes…that stupid cat completely forgot." Yuki as he was called went behind a tree and took off the trench coat and then took off whatever else he was wearing. Next thing I know, he's walking out in black pants and a white collared shirt on.

"How you doing back there Kyo?" Shigure called out. Kyo just growled and put on his shorts and a pink shirt. When he came out…I almost died of laughter, everyone else was laughing too except a girl with long brown hair.

"I think you look cute Kyo!" she said smiling.

"Wow Kyo-Kyo, I didn't know you was like that! And here I thought you hated the color pink!" the tall girl yelled. That just got us to laugh harder. Kyo's face was almost as pink as the shirt! Seriously…I thought I was going to die laughing! Genis was leaning up against me for support and Kratos just snickered some along with Raine. Zelos didn't laugh though.

"I wear pink you know!" We all looked at him and then Kyo. After a small period of silence, we started laughing again. We couldn't help it! It was just way too funny! Kyo and Zelos was all yelling at us while one of the little girls was jumping around like a rabbit laughing also. Eventually we all calmed down.

"I see that the baka koneko forgot to bring the right clothes. Just like always, you are so stupid." Yuki shook his head. Kyo got really upset about this and stepped up to his face.

"Shut up! Just cause I brought wrong clothes doesn't mean that you are smarter than me!"

"Well you do realize that you just embarrassed yourself, regardless of what you wore under the trenchcoat."

"Yeah that was great Kyo-Kyo!" someone from the back yelled.

"I said shut up! And I'm hurting you later Uo! She should of just stayed gone..." And then Kyo charged Yuki with a punch. Yuki just dodged and kicked Kyo. He then flew backwards into Shigure and both ran into Colette.

"Uh oh…" everyone except for our group said in unison as there was a huge thing of smoke. Colette screamed and jumped up as the cloud of smoke started to disappear.

"Colette are you alright!" I grew worried for fear she got hurt. If she got hurt I'll...do absolutely nothing. Everyone looked in shock as a huge black dog and an orange cat sat there. The cat was of course Kyo…and I guess the dog was Shigure. Colette was hugging him and smiling.

"I'm going to name you…Trusty!" she exclaimed and everyone sweatdropped and the orange cat anime fell. Shigure looked like he smiled and wagged his tail as Colette continued to hug him.

"See what you got yourself into stupid cat?" Yuki looked at Kyo and he hissed at him.

"It was your fault! And if I'm stupid then Shigure's stupid too cause he got turned also!"

"No it's because of your stupidity of a cat that got him turned. And you can't fight me in this form anyway." Then Kyo just sat there grumbling and trotted off next to Tohru. She smiled and patted his head.

"How is this possible? How can humans turn into animals? Is it because of their genes? Or because of some magic?" Genis pondered. Uo looked at Genis with hands on her hips.

"How is it that a guy has wings, and how is it that you wear those weird clothes, AND…how is it that you have a girl that examines every little thing?" This got Genis to shut up. Seriously, he didn't have anything to say to that comment!

"They are like the Sohma's. They all have special powers with their own abilities…" the creepy girl spoke again and everything got silent…once again. Uo patted her on the back and laughed some.

"What a way to get everyone to shut up Hana. You don't want to scare everyone away." All of a sudden, there was a huge cloud of smoke and Shigure and Kyo stood up naked! Eww! Everyone turned away, all the girls were blushing except a girl who I was told was Kagura…who hugged him while he was naked, and all the guys had looks of disgust on their faces.

* * *

Well? How was it? Good bad? I worked hard on it but it was pretty rough for me. Please be nice!

**Ra-chan**


End file.
